Redtail's Debt/Chapter 2
Chapter description :White-eye is showing Redpaw her injured eye and explaining to him how she had lost it to a badger. She tells the young tom to be careful in his upcoming battle, prompting him to ask her if she thinks that they are going to fight. White-eye explains that she doesn't think it can be avoided due to Hailstar ignoring Sunstar's warnings about staying away from Sunningrocks. The queen adds that she wishes that she could help them fight, feeling useless staying in the nursery. Redpaw tells her that kits are important to the Clan, to which she thanks him. The apprentice leaves when his mentor, Sparrowpelt gets close with his mate, the two talking. :Redpaw heads to the fresh-kill pile, thinking over what White-eye had told him about being in battle. He overhears Stormtail giving Brindlepaw advice about battle moves. Redpaw panics as he knows he hasn't been shown the move Stormtail was describing. :Sunstar calls the Clan, saying it is time for the confrontation with RiverClan. He appoints Bluefur and Tigerclaw with leading the apprentices to approach from the Twoleg bridge. Sunstar leaves the camp in the care of Lionheart and Goldenflower, the two warriors agree with their leader's decision. The rest of ThunderClan's warriors are instructed to take herbs from the medicine cats and to remember that this confrontation is just a warning unless RiverClan attacks them first. Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw give the warriors their herbs. Spottedpaw gives herbs to her brother, explaining that they are for strength. With the herbs taken, Sunstar leads his warriors out of camp. Redpaw watches the leave nervously, wondering why he is so nervous knowing that this is what he wants to do, prompting Tigerclaw to walk beside him and ask what was wrong. :The apprentice explains to the tabby that he'd been talking to White-eye and she had told him that one wrong move could scar forever and that he should let the warriors do the fighting. Tigerclaw flicks his tail and tells Redpaw that the queen was just jealous that she couldn't be fighting instead. The warrior tells him not to be discouraged and that his warrior days were just beginning. Redpaw feels encouraged by Tigerclaw's words and continues to listen to him as the warrior says that the best warriors don't avoid a fight. Tigerclaw adds that if RiverClan tries to argue then he will attack, saying that hesitation won't work if ThunderClan wants respect. Redpaw understands that Tigerclaw was being reckless and that they should wait for Sunstar's command in the end, but, he can't help but admire the bravery of the older tom. :Bluefur calls for the apprentices, their mentors and Tigerclaw to follow her as they leave ThunderClan camp. Redpaw follows beside Sparrowpelt and is bid farewell by Spottedpaw as she watches the patrols leave from the medicine cat's den. Bluefur leads her patrol with Sparrowpelt and Poppydawn beside her whilst the other mentors and the apprentices follow behind. Redpaw overhears Brindlepaw asking if they'll see RiverClan cats swim. She asks him if he's scared, and he keeps his reply of yes low so that Tigerclaw couldn't hear him. Willowpaw tells him not to worry and to remember that they are just warning RiverClan, and that if something goes wrong they have the entire Clan to help them. She adds that Tigerclaw would protect them, as he thinks he's the best warrior in the whole forest. :The patrol arrives at their destination, past the Owl Tree near Fourtrees along the Twoleg bridge across river. Tigerclaw mutters that it is a waste of time and that they should act more direct. Bluefur reminds him that they are following Sunstar's orders and that they aren't planning to fight unless needed. As the patrol crosses the bridge, they hear fighting in the distance. Tigerclaw charges ahead, ordering the cats to follow him. Redpaw follows closely before getting swooped by a Hawk. Stormtail orders the warriors to protect the apprentices. The patrol bunches together to fight off the hawk, but, are out in the open, exposed to the bird. Bluefur orders them to run for cover under the trees. :Redpaw freezes in fear, but, as the hawk swoops down on him, he runs in the wrong direction. As he panics he hears Willowpaw and Sparrowpelt calling out to him. Sparrowpelt and Tigerclaw run to save him, but, the hawk is quicker than the two warriors. It dives for him once again and Redpaw feels alone as it approaches with its talons outstretched to grab him. Characters Major }} Minor *Sparrowpelt *Stormtail *Brindlepaw *Sunstar *Bluefur *Tigerclaw *Spottedpaw *Frostpaw *Willowpaw *Poppydawn }} Mentioned *Lionheart *Goldenflower *Featherwhisker *Smallear *Dappletail }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages